Electronic device docking systems are used to enable quick and easy connection and disconnection of an electronic device, such as a laptop or notebook computer, to a power source and/or one or more peripheral devices (e.g., a display device, an image capture device, a printer, etc.). However, the use of externally mounted secondary power supplies (e.g., battery packs or travel batteries) to the electronic device makes using a docking system problematic. For example, assuming a particular docking system supports docking of the electronic device with the external mounted battery attached thereto, if a user desires to use the electronic device apart from the docking system and without the external battery, the electronic device must be undocked and then the external battery removed from the electronic device.